Kagekao
'''Kagekao is a demonic trickster who appears in the Creepypasta of the same name; "Kagekao". Origin Kagekao is a 21-year-old Japanese demon who currently lives somewhere in America. He was born in Japan, but when he was young he was separated from his parents, Kuraitsume and Yoruyuki, who are presumed dead. He moved to America when he was around 18 years old. Appearance Physically, Kagekao is a 5'4" grey-skinned male with short, fluffy, straight black hair and silver eyes. Unusual for his species, Kagkao's eyes glow depending on his mood; when experiencing positive emotions, they emit silver-white light, and when experiencing negative emotions, they appear to suck in light from around him. Because Kagekao obsessively keeps his face covered by his mask, very very few people know what his face looks like. Kagekao tends to wear dark colors, usually black, and dresses for functionality and comfort, save his scarf. He has several, but his iconic scarf is the striped black-and-white one he is wearing in most pictures. Kagekao also always wears a split black-white mask that was custom-made for him by the shinigami Daraku Makimono at the request of his parents. It is blood-bound to him; only he can see through it, and the light effect of his eyes is magnified and displayed across it. Because of the split black-white, only one side is every "lit up" at once; if he is happy, white eyes and a smile will show up on the black side only, as the light doesn't stand out on the white side of his mask, and the opposite is true when he is upset. Personality Kagekao is playfully sadistic and takes great joy in designing and enacting long, painful, and usually fatal "games" on whatever victim he picks out. He tends not to use proper weapons but instead relies on the cat-like claws on both his hands and feet, and on occasion a broken wine glass when he's feeling especially dramatic. He is very fond of wine, video games, and speaking Japanese at people he knows will not understand him. His personality is generally very energetic, mischievous, and intelligent. In short, he's a trickster who loves to play pranks and mess with people and often goes too far. Powers and Abilities Kagekao is incredibly agile and flexible, and is an expert in the art of parkour. He is able to overcome all kinds of obstacles, such as walls and gaps with ease, and can easily maneuver around almost any kind of environment, and is able to do parkour feats no one else can. He enjoys such feats like crawling across and sitting on the ceiling, and scaling the side of a building. Facts *Kagekao was created by Jinbeizamezama (formerly GingaAkam). *Kagekao is double-jointed in almost all joints, and his joints can turn farther than normal and at odd angles. *Has a fixation and love of scarves and other accessories (he also owns many of them). *He loves wine; he is practically obsessed with it. *He's very fluent in English. *"Kagekao" means "Shadow Face" in Japanese. *Kagekao was once canonically shipped with Suicide Sadie but the creators of the two characters stopped talking with each other and ultimately decided to ship their OCs with other characters. Kagekao was also retconned into being homosexual. Kagekao is NO longer shipped with Suicide Sadie. Theme Song Down In Flames - Blue Stahli Videos Category:Male Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Psychopath Category:Mischievous Category:Demon Category:Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Humanoid Category:Ageless